A letter from Naruto
by bellabambina248
Summary: What happens when a friend decided to test Naruto's sexuality? Yaoi, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1, The curious friend

Hey everyone,

Here is my newest fiction. I hope you enjoy it. It's my first fiction written in first person, so tell me what you think. I can change it to third person.

I will be posting two more new fictions. The one/two that get the most reviews, I will continue.

So, this is a pilot. Please tell me if it is worth continuing with it or not.

Beware; Yaoi, SasuNaru, spanking, and more.

**Chapter 1, "The curious friend"**

Today, I received a letter from Naruto. It has been sitting on my coffee table untouched since then. I've really wanted to open it, to see where life had taken his relationship with Sasuke. Yet, I hesitated. Throughout my few years of life, I discovered that the ending or the destination constantly distorted the facts of the journey. So, the minute I open the letter, the validity of my memories and judgments in telling their story would be soiled for ever. For that reason, I have decided to write their story before opening that sealed envelope.

I don't know where I should begin, but I guess it all started the day Naruto proposed to me. We were seven years old then. The adorable dummy stood infront of me with one of these rings you win from Gumball Machines, and shouted it out loud for the whole class to hear. I punched him. I punched him then I cried. I honestly believed that he was mocking me.

For the next twelve years, he stalked me relentlessly. I saw him every time I peeked to my left or right. Although I always retorted with resentment, he made me feel special. I will leave it at this since this story is not about me.

Anyway, I was in a frat party when a guy put his hand where it didn't belong. I was a bit drunk, but I fought back. Girls, never drink too much, or you might just end up flimsily punching a 7 feet tall hunk as he tries to rip your pants off. Luckily for me, Naruto was there as usual.

"Leave her alone!" The blond shouted at him, tossing a spiked drink at the back of the guy's shaved head. "Get your hand off of her, or I will break it."

Sparing the details, I ended up driving Naruto to the hospital. He gave as well as he took, but he still ended up with two broken arms. Apparently, the guy's frat brothers weren't very fond of Naruto threatening their friend.

Over the next month, I shadowed him night and day. I felt so guilty that I wanted to cry myself to sleep every night, but he was there to cheer me up. Typical of me, I made it all about myself. One day, I decided I was going to repay him. I send him a text message saying:

**Your bed tonight. Bring protection. **

Yes. Yes. I know what's going through your minds. You think I was a w***e. Well, you're not wrong. But I was nineteen, an undeclared freshman, and just out of a home were sex was referred to as 'the bad thing we shall not talk about' by both of my parents.

That night, he walked in terrified expression on his face. He tried to act confident, but I knew him better.

"S-Sakura," He chuckled nervously. "Are you sure you want to have s-s- t-do- this."

"..."

"B-by this I mean," He took a deep breath. "Hmm, this- s-sex. You and me. I will be awesome and everything, b-b-b- you are a girl."

"So?"

"A girl! You have to watch reputation."

Then, I didn't really care for status much. "We are not living in the nineteen thirties Naruto. So, are you going to take off your clothes, or are you waiting for me to change my mind?" I spat.

"I thought you liked Sasuke," he commented as he started to take off his clothes slowly. He had so many layers on, it felt like it took forever before I could see his well sculpted tanned abs. I remember thinking about how hot he was, regardless how lame he usually acted.

"I am practicing for him."

"Don't you want to save your-"

"I already had sex before, Naruto!" I hissed looking away.

"It doesn't mean you are not as specia-"

"Just take your pants off!"

He licked his lips and nibbled on them nervously, hands hooking around the hem of his pants and pushing downwards. I will save you the details of the next few minutes, but by the end of it, he was sitting by the edge of the bed brooding.

"I-I- don't know- This never happened to me before!" His hands flew in the air.

"It's okay. It happens. You were nervous," I mumbled feeling mortified for him, and a bit uncomfortable personally.

He sulked more making me feel guilty. "May be, it happens. I swear. I mean... Well, may be you were focusing on me too much." I honestly don't know what that meant, but I said it anyway.

"M-May be. Yeah. Because I am a considerate lover, I focused too much on you." He replied. I was almost sure he didn't know what he was saying as well.

"Yeah. Plus, may be you- you know, with yourself- too much. I heard it can do that."

"N-No! No. No. No!"

"Okay, may be it's because you are in an unfamiliar place, or may be you have unrealistic expectations from watching porn and reading erotica," I replayed what the professor in the psychology class said earlier that day about erectile dysfunction.

"I-I don't watch porn!" His voice cracked as he got up and headed for the bathroom, escaping our conversation.

"Really? I thought all boys did."

"I don't like it."

"So... Magazines?"

"No! Stop talking about it!"

"I just want to know."

"It's personal."

"Tell me, and I will shut up about it," I followed him to the bathroom, and watched him splash his face with icy water.

"Fine. I use my imaginations."

I paused for a second, "So, what kinds of things do you imagine?"

He looked at me in horror.

"Don't be a prude, I think about sex all the time."

His face was almost tainted in blue after my comment.

"Breathe," I sighed. "Just think of me as your guy friend or something."

"But you are a girl."

"No, I am Kiba Inuzuka."

"I can't talk to Kiba about that-"

"Ehm ehm, it's 'you' not Kiba."

"Fine, I can't talk to you about that, Kiba, because you-"

"I am Nara."

"Who you are is not the problem?"

"So what is it?"

He turned away from me, "I don't know."

"Do you like guys?"

He started coughing. I honestly thought his lungs were going to come out. I marched towards him, and started tapping on his back to help him breath.

"I am not into guys!"

"Fine."

"I am not!" I could have sworn the whole complex heard his splitting screech.

"I believe you."

"I am not gay! I am not! I like guys- girls-I mean girls. I like girls not guys."

I blinked a few times trying to take in all the confusion, "Fine you like girls. But I would like you better if you liked guys anyway."

"Why?" He squeaked in a seesaw voice. "Girls are better. They have... hmm... stuff. Stuff to hold," he motioned with his fingers forcing me to roll my eyes.

"Don't guys have stuff to hold as well."

He stuttered for a few seconds before screaming out, "I like vaginas!"

For some reason, that was when I was sure Naruto was gay and in denial. I really didn't think any guy, gay or straight, was comfortable saying the V-word. Yet, I was sure no straight guy would be willing to shout it to the girl of his dreams.

"And tits!" He corrected.

"May be you like both girls and guys-"

"I don't like guys."

"I mean my psychology professor says that some researchers suggest that there is an innate bi-sexuality in all of us."

"I don't like guys."

His answer was the second clue. That morning, all the straight guys I told that statement to responded by asking if I would be willing to try something with another girl. So, why wasn't Naruto thinking of me kissing cute little Hinata for instance?

"Fine, you don't like guys..." I walked back to my bed. "I think Kiba has been working out lately. Don't you think so?"

"Kiba is a health freak," he spoke naturally, calming down. "He goes for runs with Akamaru everyday."

"Oh, well, it shows. I am not really into freshmen, but my friend was just saying how he is the most do-able freshman," I commented trying to see how he would respond to that. I could have never prepared myself enough for his answer.

"Kiba? Not Sasuke Uchiha?"

I paused for a few seconds trying to convince myself of lying, "Oh, Sasuke is hot and everything. But Kiba... His butt looks so yummy." _'Sorry Sasuke,' _I thought.

"I think Sasuke has a better b-" he froze. "I- I mean from what I heard. Girls like Sasuke's b-b-butt more 'cause it's fir- I don't know why girls like him!"

"Well, hands off him. He's mine!" I waved my index in the air. "Dibs!"

He started laughing tensely, "I hate him."

"I think that would be called 'reaction formation'. A concept in psychology in which someone expresses the opposite attitude towards something because he feels insecure-"

"I hate that psychology class! Stop trying to over analyses everything. It's just PSYC 101!" In retrospect, I did go over board with the psychological stuff that semester.

"Fine, I won't talk about psychology anymore, closet case. I was just trying to help you-"

**SLAM**

I stared at my door for almost five minutes after he had stormed out. I felt guilty for hurting him. Yet, I grasped something; I was going to repay him for looking after me, by getting him to realize his true feelings towards men.

I also decided that Sai would be the best gay guy for the job. The man was like the straight-converter. The rumor was that he had slept with four guys from the on-campus abstinence club, including their president and faculty sponsor. He was UN-stoppable.

I called Sai that night, and offered him two-hundred bucks if he would get Naruto to make out with him. The next week, he waited for me outside of my ARIC class sporting a blue and yellow bruise.

"He shouldn't see you around me," I whispered angrily while scanning the surroundings for any ridiculously bright orange shirts.

"Six-hundred," He rested his hand on his waist.

"You must be kidding me. You already agreed-"

"I didn't know his boyfriend was a little too jealous when I said yes to two hundred."

"Boyfriend?" I squinted my eyes.

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2, A Matchless Gym

Hey Everyone,

Happy holidays! I wrote a short one shot called "Red, Orange and Black" as a holiday gift for everyone who supported me so far. You guys are amazing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still, I don't dive much into the plot yet. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2, "A Matchless Gym"**

Half asleep, I woke up on Sunday around sunrise to stalk Naruto during his morning jogs. To my bitter luck, I was reduced to creeping in the shadows after the bitch, Sai, had put a price tag-almost 1000$- on the secret. He had seen the hunger for the information in my eyes, and decided to take advantage. I have to admit, I had thought of paying him, but that would have entailed me stripping for money. Even, as smutty as I used to be, I didn't have in me to rub against people for money. I reserved that for my boyfriends.

Anyway, since I couldn't just walk up to Naruto and ask him. 'Hey Naruto, I hired a male gigolo to seduce you. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?' I had to devise a plan in order to prey the information out of him. I remember thinking, _how hard can it be? _Oh, it was hard. It was harder than- Sorry, I was about to make a dirty joke.

So that brings me back to what happened on that morning. I ran by his side, panting and feeling so out of shape.

"Hey, Naruto!" I didn't intend to shout it out, but yells almost slip out when you are struggling to catch a breath.

"You're awake?"

"Hey, w-h-at do you m-m- Pant Pant- mean by that?"

He slowed down a bit for me to catch up, "Sakura, are you okay? Do you want me to get you some water? You look like you are about to-"

I raised my hand in the air to stop him as I bent over clutching my thighs, "I w-wake up early all the time... and r-run."

He swallowed not speaking his mind, "Do you want to go get breakfast somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"I heard about a new diner-"

"I want to go to your regular one," I was sure I could spot some hints if I monitored his daily routine.

"You won't like it."

"I will."

"You won-"

"I will, damn it! Take me there!"

Blinking a few times and clearly taken aback, he nodded.

I should have taken a hint. I knew I shouldn't have gone there. It was full of sweaty guys, and not the hot kind. The sweaty stinky type. Until this day I still wonder who eats at a gym? who opens a diner at a gym in the first place? It defies logic.

Everywhere I turned my head, I saw overweight guys in what looked like spanx struggling to get through the work out. _Where are all the hot guys? _I looked around again. _No wonder they are all fat, they are working out at a diner after all. _It was the equivalent of a horrible nightmare to someone as 'shallow' as person I used to be.

"Naruto, what is that?" I asked him as I lowered the menu. "The food is not even low carb."

"I like this gym better," He shrugged his shoulders. "I get to have breakfast and work out at the same spot."

"Did you ever consider working out at a 'normal' gym? It stinks in here... It's like a sweaty burger-"

"Sakura," he complained in a seesaw voice. "We're about to eat."

When I remained silent for a few minutes, he spoke out with a hesitant voice. "I had an accident at my old gym, and I can't go back there."

"So go to another one. There are almost a dozen around the neighborhood."

"... I don't think I can."

I dropped the menu onto the greasy table, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing..."

"Naruto, you can be honest with me."

He gulped, "Remember what we talked about a week ago..."

"Don't worry, you're hair is not falling ou-"

"Not that conversation!" He raised his voice, and then lowered it until he was almost whispering, "When you said I was... g-gay."

"Oh, that one. What about it?"

He looked left and right before lowering his voice even more and leaning towards me, "I-I-I think... You..."

"I was right?"

"Lower your voice!"

"So I was."

"No- Yes- I mean... I don't know... But I have been noticing other guys."

I raised one eyebrow, "Noticing them as in 'he's got an awesome butt'."

"As in, getting shoved in the locker for... you know."

"I don't know."

"Think!"

"I don't know."

"Think more!"

"I am thinking! B-B-"

"Sakura!"

"I can't read minds, just tell me what happened!"

He coughed and choked a few times before saying it in one breath, "A guy bent down after his towel slipped, and I don't know why- I mean I know, but- I- I mean-"

"I don't get what you are saying."

"I got h-ard."

I leaned back in my chair smiling in satisfaction, "Is that so..."

"And now I can't go to any gym with h-h-hooo-"

"Hot guys?"

"Yes."

"That's weird. I mean, you won't get an erection every time you see a hot guy. It doesn't work that way."

"But it does!" He clamped his hands over his head as if a disaster had just occurred. "I don't have any control. I am a pervert. I need to be locked away!"

"May be you just have a lot of sexual energy bottled up inside of you," suddenly I remembered the task I was there for, and added, "You need a _boyfriend_ to help you release. _Anyone in mind?_"

"B-B-Boyfriend, no way!"

"Why not?"

"It's sounds _too_ gay."

"You just admitted to being ga-"

"I- I just admitted to being curious."

"Then find someone to be curious under," for some reason, my conversations with Naruto were always fast paced. It gave me some advantage, since he always had his guard down and would always slip.

"It's not that easy- Wait, _Under_?"

"Come on, don't make me say it."

He looked away mouth gapping, probably regretting opening up to me. "Sakura, I-"

Right then, a hand tapped his back and lingered a bit too long before its owner removed it. A pale hand, smooth as if it's owner had always been neurotic when it came to moisturizing. Following the limb to the face, I noticed that it was Neji Hyuga. If, I hadn't been busy crushing over Sasuke, I would have definitely been chasing after Neji.

"Good morning," He smiled to Naruto, speaking with gravel in his voice. I had never seen him smile before.

"Neji, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at me and nodded as if he hadn't noticed me before I spoke up, "Haruno."

He then turned back to Naruto, "You didn't show up last night."

The blond rubbed the back of his golden hair, "I had a paper to finish."

"You promised you would be there."

"Sorry."

"Well, now you have to make up for it."

"Make up for what?" I asked only receiving attention from Naruto. I had to admit, I was starting to get a bit jealous of the attention Naruto was getting.

Naruto smiled politely, "A meditation session."

"Oh, like yoga." It seemed a bit dull and boring to me. My words started breaking from the hurt building inside of my heart. Back then, I used attention to fill the void inside of me. Without it, I was empty. So I started fuddling with the fork around the empty white plate.

Naruto grinned at me. I almost suspected that he had the ability to read my mind.

"So, tonight there is a poetry reading at Moneys. How about you join me?"

"Actually, I am hanging with Sakura tonight."

He turned and looked at me, and half heartedly he said, "Why don't you come too?"

I quickly jolted my head towards Naruto who had a blank look on his face. I wanted some reaction since my answer was the one which determined if he was going on the date or not. Receiving no signal, I decided Neji was too hot to turn down, "Why not."

"That's decided then," He smiled brushing his fingers along Naruto's upper arm before walking away.

"So, you have a boyfriend after all," I wiggled my eyebrow. "You should have told me."

"What boyfriend?"

"Neji."

"He's not gay."

"Why else would he be at this gym?"

"I don't get the connection. Do you think he has the same problem as me-"

"He came here to ask you out, Naruto." I said a bit frustrated, wondering how someone could be that oblivious.

"He's here every morning," He shrugged his shoulder.

"Because he likes you! He was _so _groping you-"

Naruto stood up waving his hand in the air, "Don't say that out loud!"

"I should pick something out for you to wear tonight. You're fashion sense is like a slap to the homos."

He sat back down a bit discouraged, "It's not a date. I am not gay... And I don't think you're supposed to call them 'homos'."

"Whatever, he's hot. If it all goes well, you will get to 'be curious' tonight under him."

"I don't like this conversation."

"Do you have condoms? You should get some incase he doesn't."

"Oh God..."

"And Lube too."

"Lube?"

I froze when I heard the husky voice inquire. I knew that voice by heart. I turned around, and there he was; Konoha's most illegible bachelor. Until this day, I lose my words thinking about him.

"S-s-Sasuke?" I stuttered.

His eyes examined me, scrawling a bit. I had a feeling that he heard a bit of our conversation and hadn't liked it, but I shook that feeling away.

Trying to escape his intense gaze, I turned back around to face Naruto. His face was flushed as he kept himself busy messing around with the salt dispenser. I gulped a bit confused. I hadn't expected that reaction from Naruto at all. In fact, I couldn't bring myself to believe that Sasuke Uchiha would visit such a lowlife gym.

"Dope, you left all of a sudden yesterday. You forgot your bag-pack," he tossed it at Naruto, but since the blond didn't move, it hit him square in the face.

I bit my lip ready to shout at Naruto if he aimed a fist at the raven, but instead, Naruto hissed looking away.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for bringing it over," I quickly added, wondering why was Naruto with Sasuke the earlier night, and imaging what they could have done that would leave _Naruto_ speechless.

Keeping his eyes on Naruto, he pursed his lips. "I was coming here anyway."

"Y-You exercise here too?" I almost squeaked.

"They have convenient membership packages," he added before walking away.

"Naruto, I had dibs on him," I whispered a bit loudly.

"Sakura, are you going to suspect me having a relationship with every guy I talk to? It's a bit immature and childish," He snapped back as bit too cranky for the Naruto I was used to.

Honestly, I was taken aback so I kept to myself throughout the rest of the breakfast. However, I did notice that Naruto's mood took a turn for the worse after his little face-to-face with the handsome sex-God.

A few minutes later, Neji passed infront of us shirtless and sweaty. Remember the hot sweaty I was telling you about earlier? Neji would have put that hotness to shame, flaunting his sculpted body infront of me-us. I was sure that both Naruto and I would be thinking about it in the shower later that day. In fact, I could already notice Naruto squeezing his thighs together trying to his hid obvious 'sexuality'.

I stared at my plate after the man had passed, but suddenly, I popped out from behind Naruto whispering huskily, "I will see you tonight."

I had never seen Naruto so terrified, mortified, and aroused at the same time. It was going to be an eventful night.

- **To be continued – **

**What do you think?**

**Did you catch any of my hints? **


	3. Chapter 3, A little sinister

Hey everyone,

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short, but I plan of updating tomorrow if I get the time.

**Chapter 3, "A little sinister"**

I messed with the hanged clothes in Naruto's closet a little frustrated after not finding anything remotely wearable. "You have nothing! Absolutely nothing! Where do you shop?"

"I have tons of good-"

"You have tons of orange jump-suits and t-shirts."

"So what? I look great in orange. Jeans and a shirt."

"It's a date," I stressed.

"It's not a date. We're just hanging."

I ignored his comment, and then added in a sweetened voice, "Would you let him?"

"Let him?"

"I don't mean you will put out or anything. I was just wondering if he actually makes a move, are you going to go along?"

"That's disgusting!"

"You prefer getting hard in locker rooms?"

"I can handle this problem on my own," he pouted.

"How?"

"Sakura, I am not going to have sex with him the first time we go out."

"So, _it is _a date."

"Whatever."

"Was last night a date too? With Sasuke?"

He frowned, "W-with that bastard? No way! He's the opposite of sexy. He turns me off. He cock blocks me even on a date with my hand-"

"A date with your hand," I chuckled. "Nice one."

"Even if I was gay, I wouldn't like him. I can't stand him. He's so arrogant with his duck butt hair, and musky after shave."

"Are you sure you're not over reacting because you actually lik-"

"You can have him," he fell back onto his bed. "I have a black shirt somewhere."

"Naruto... Just tell me. What were you doing with Sasuke last night?"

He took a deep breath looking away, "I can't jerk the bastard off."

"Jerk... What?"

"Eh!" He sat up. "I don't mean it this way. I can't _shake _him off."

"Freudian slip?" I was lucky that he didn't actually get what I meant or else he would have started brooding again.

"He followed me around, and started yanking my chain."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"That's because you can't see his dark side. It's horrible."

I giggled, "You're over dramatic. Get dressed."

XXXXXX

I blinked a few times as I entered the bizarre place. A rhythmic music played, almost spiritual, but a little creepy. Everything smelled of incense, with ethnic decorations all over the walls. For some reason it reminded me of Vikings or maybe even the Mongol empire. It just had an authentic and ancient feel to it.

Neji signaled for us to sit down.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered. "I am starting to regret this."

We had gone to Money's earlier that day. We were actually enjoying- and making fun of- the poetry readings. Suddenly, Neji suggested we go to somewhere else. In fact, he was in such a hurry; we didn't get a chance to pay for what we have ordered. He said a friend of his was going to take care of it.

"Neji, do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "My cousin owns it."

"Isn't Hinata your cousin?"

"Another cousin," he smiled politely as he answered my question, and then turned his attention to Naruto. "You'll get used to it. They have excellent drinks and food."

I noticed how he sneaked his hand over Naruto's back, as he indicated for him to sit down. Yet, he didn't remove his hand afterwards. Naruto was getting obviously uncomfortable, but once we started talking, he seemed to forget all about it.

"It's actually good," my blond licked his lips after sipping his drink.

"I am glad you like it."

By now, Neji had turned his back to me, isolating me from Naruto completely. His hand had moved to Naruto's thigh, and for some reason Naruto didn't seem to mind it at all. He was whispering almost everything into Naruto's ear, just about too intimate for a first date.

Naruto started glugging down the drink.

"Easy," he fingered Naruto's palm pushing the glass away cautiously.

I sipped my drink again. I didn't taste much alcohol. Only a distinct herbal taste. Yet, Naruto was obliviously getting intoxicating from just a few sips.

"Neji," I poked his back, and he turned to face me a little irritated.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What is this drink made of exactly?"

"Ask the waiter," he turned around.

'_Jerk,' _I frowned. I was starting to think he had spiked Naruto's drink. Even if he was the hottest man alive, I wasn't about to let him use my friend. So I waved for the waitress. I had decided if the drink wasn't that alcoholic then he must have spiked Naruto's. If that was the case, I was getting out of there, and I wasn't leaving Naruto behind.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering what... 'Green Devil' is made of?"

"Absinthe, green anise, sweet fennel, and a few other herbs. Highly alcoholic."

"I just have very high tolerance then," I mumbled.

"One more!" Naruto leaned against Neji and me, almost stumbling while sitting. "One more."

I pushed him back softly, "Ignore him. He has a term paper in the morning."

The girl looked at Neji as if she was asking for his approval. He shook his head, and she just walked away. Okay, I was sure something was off. _'God, why do all hot guys turn out to be creeps?'_

A second later, I saw Neji helping Naruto up.

"Are we leaving?" I asked relieved.

"Going to the men's room."

"He has something to show me," Naruto chuckled.

My jaw fell, "I am coming too."

Neji raised one eyebrow, "Men's room."

"I can wait for you outside. Plus, it's just next to the girl's room," I laughed nervously.

"It's on the other side," he pointed.

"Oh, silly me."

I pretended to walk away but as soon as I reached the powder room, I got out my mobile and started calling Kiba. Kiba was always free, plus he was strong enough to stand up to Neji if things reached that point. I knew that I might just be delusional and paranoid, but I was seeing a flickering red sign for some reason.

"Kiba," I said quickly. "Are you free?"

"Hey, who?" He mumbled sleepily.

"It's me Sakura. I need you to come over-"

"I am sleeping."

I grunted, "Just come okay."

Suddenly, his voice was becoming more alert. "Is something wrong? Where are you? Aren't you with Naruto?"

"I will text you the directions. I just have a really bad feeling... and Naruto is out of it."

"Okay, I'm coming."

I took a second to pull my act together, and then walked out. They hadn't returned yet so I just sat on our table watching the men's room. After ten minutes, I was getting more worried than ever. I went to the waiter's station, and asked one of the waiters to go tell them that I was feeling sick and needed to go home as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned. "Are you sure they went to the bathroom? I can't find Neji-sama anywhere. Maybe they needed to leave."

I gulped looking around me in confusion, "I need to pay my check."

"It's okay. It's on Neji-sama's tab."

I nodded walking out before returning again to ask where Neji lived. No one seemed to know, but then the bar tender told me that he lived in the condos located near the campus. He wouldn't tell me the exact address however.

**- To be continued- **

I wrote a story in this chapter. In **1256** words. How about you write me your opinion in just **15** words?

Review, and tell me your own story.

(A.N. I know it's cheesy.)


	4. Chapter 4, A date with Naruto

Hey everyone,

Just like I promised, here is chapter 4 just one day after posting chapter 3. It's actually long as well.

I want to know your opinions. It's very frustrating being in the dark when it comes to what you guys think.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4, "A date with Naruto"**

"Just drive me to the compound!" I snapped at Kiba. He was asking too many questions, and I wasn't in the state that would allow me to give smart answers. He didn't know Naruto's secret, and I couldn't be the one sharing it with him.

"Fine," he gritted his teeth, stepping down on the paddle. "Is Naruto in trouble?"

"I hope not," I panted, holding back my tears. If anything was to happen to Naruto, it would be my fault. I was the one who pressed him into going. I just wished that it was all my imagination.

I got out of the car, and ran towards the reception desk. I begged the man to let me up, to give me a number, but he refuse. The damn bastard refused.

"No, it's against regulation." Damn you and damn your regulations, I thought.

As I stood there flustered, redialing Naruto's number for the tenth time, I saw the angel again. Sasuke ogled at me and my state, and then walked away. I never knew he lived there.

"Sasuke!"

He paused turning around, "Do you have to be this loud?"

"Do you know where Neji Hyuga lives?"

Remaining still, he examined me with his eyes. "Why?"

"This woman has been badgering me for the last fifteen minutes to let her go up to Neji-sama's place."

He listened to what the guard had said, and then looked at me again. "Why are you asking?"

"I think Naruto is there."

He froze, and then shifted on his feet. "So?"

"They left without telling me. I think something must be wrong!"

"Left-"

"The damn creepy place!" I was losing it. Was I over reacting? I couldn't tell, but I knew I needed to find Naruto.

He seemed to recognize what I was talking about. "Let her in," he ordered the security and the receptionist. "She's with me."

"But Neji sama-"

"It's my responsibility," he spoke in with his usual stern voice. "Follow me."

I followed him into the elevator. He pressed a button before asking, "Tell me what happened exactly."

I pursed my lips uneasy with everything. "We were at Money's-"

"When Neji asked you to leave with him?"

"H-how do you know?"

"I was there. I saw you."

"Oh... Well, after that we went to his cousin's place. Naruto started drinking something and got drunk in just a few sips. They said they were going to the bathroom, but they never returned. So I got worried and asked the waiter to check up. He said they weren't anywhere in the bar."

"I see. Maybe they needed to leave-"

"Without saying a word?"

He pursed his lips. "That's our floor."

We got out; me following him like a lost puppy. He walked though the luxurious hall way till we reached what I assumed was Neji's place. He knocked, but no one answered. He knocked again, but still no answer.

"I guess they're not inside," I mumbled.

"Someone is," he steepled his hands. "I can hear voices inside."

He knocked again. No answer. Hissing, he walked to the door just next to it, opened it, and signaled for me to follow. Right from the start, I realized it was his place. It was too fancy for a college student.

He opened the door to the balcony, and ordered me to keep dialing Naruto's phone. Suddenly, I saw something I thought I would never see; He took two deep breaths and then jumped into the balcony right next to his; the Hyuga's.

"Take care-"

"Shhhh."

I closed my mouth a little self-conscious. I was so useless, but it wasn't about me. I started dialing Naruto's number again, and Sasuke nodded to me. He could hear Naruto's mobile ringing.

He used a credit card to open the door. God only knows how he learned burglary skills, but I was so glad he did. He walked in, and then I heard glass crash.

I wanted to hop into the balcony and see what was going on, but I didn't have that kind of devil spirit inside of me. I just shrunk and started to tear up. Right then, Neji walked out of his apartment, and signaled for me to go to the door.

I ran quickly and waited infront of the door like a child waiting for punishment. He opened the door leisurely, a glare waiting for me on the other side.

"Come inside."

I nodded. Once I walked in, I saw Naruto sitting on the couch shirtless, holding a wii controller in his hand. "I c-can't get anything in," he giggled. I was so furious. How could he? Didn't he know how worried I was about him?

Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing. He had an icepack pressed against his head, as he glared daggers at Naruto.

"Should I call the police?" Neji stated.

"_I_ should call the police!" I shouted.

"Why?"

I stuttered, "You took him."

"So? He was sick and he needed some rest-"

"He doesn't look sick to me. Plus, you didn't even warn me."

"I told the staff to let you know, I guess they forgot."

"Lier!"

"Now don't go calling the man you broke into his home names. He might just turn you in," he spoke heatedly.

"Naruto, come with me!" I heaved Naruto's hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sleepy Sakura. Let's stay here," he muttered completely smashed. "He has nice games."

"Just come-"

"He said he wants to stay here," Neji frowned. "How about you and the housebreaker here get out before-"

"How about you just let Naruto go home with his friend? He's drunk-"

"I wonder what your brother will think after he knows you got yourself a new hobby of breaking and entering," Neji snapped. "Wouldn't suit the Uchiha name, would it?"

Sasuke frowned, walking away. I followed him out.

"You're just going to leave Naruto with him."

"He's right. He's not doing anything objectionable -"

"Fine," I stood. "But Naruto was there when I needed him, even when I didn't ask for it. Even when I hated him for it. So, You go. I'll wait by the door."

He stood still for a few seconds before walking away.

"I know he won't blame me for staying here all-night, but if I do leave and something happens... He'll never forgive me," I made sure he understood I was addressing _him. _

He sighed sitting next to me, "He irritates me."

"Do you like him?" I mumbled. I don't know how I gathered up the courage to ask it, but I did. I was out of my mind, but strangely he didn't react the way I thought he would.

He looked away silently, sighing. "He likes Hyuga."

I raised my eyebrows. He didn't deny it. I started to feel a little hurt and rejected. He fell for Naruto but not me. Still for some reason, I didn't hate Naruto. For some reason I wanted him to be happy. Oh God, I really loved that idiot so much. When did he become my best friend? I didn't even notice.

I started to tear up. He glared at me, "Are you going to cry?"

"No..." I squeaked. "I- I am just worried about him."

He heaved a sighed, "He'll be fine. I don't like Neji, but I doubt he'll hurt Naruto."

"Really?"

"Plus, if he does, we'll storm in and... ruin the good names of our family by beating him up," he smiled trying to comfort me. It wasn't like him to be warm, but he was. Now, thinking back about it, I think he wasn't trying to comfort me. He was trying to comfort himself. He was probably losing his mind worrying about Naruto.

XXXXX The next morning XXXXXX

The door opened, Naruto stepping out looking like a mischievous kid who knows he had done something wrong. His eyes widened when he saw me and Sasuke on the floor eating.

"You're here?"

"We're here, idiot." Sasuke muttered pretending to frown. But I could see how his eyes were examining Naruto's body for injuries. He was glad Naruto was okay.

The next second I was hugging Naruto. I had jumped on him, forcing him to fall against the door, but I didn't care. I kissed his cheeks and he kissed my forehead.

"Did I worry you?"

"Yes, you jerk!" I muttered.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not at all," Naruto blushed a little.

Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut. Sasuke had left for his place. I wondered if he was upset with what the faint blush meant.

Later Naruto told me that he did make out with Neji as far as he could remember. After pestering him for a description, he called it the sweetest feeling he had ever had. He had even declared that "maybe" he is "really gay". He then told me that Neji had stopped at kissing because Naruto was too drunk, saying something sweet like "I want you to remember every second of it".

I remember asking him, "And how did you feel when you knew that Sasuke had waited up for you all night?"

He pursed his lips, "You forced him, right?"

"I didn't." God only knows why I thought Sasuke would fit Naruto better. Perhaps it was the fact that I spent the whole night watching how concerned he was about Naruto, that I suspected Neji was a rapist even though he wasn't, or maybe because a little thing inside of me knew better.

"Hmm, he probably had nothing better to do, or maybe he just wanted to hear me being raped. He's evil that way."

I grimaced, "He was really concerned. He broke in Neji's place for you."

"He did?"

"Can't you remember?"

"I remember playing games and... you know."

"You should thank him."

"No!" He whined. "Why would I do that?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you call him right now and thank him! He slept all night in a hall way for you."

He whined incoherently for a while before finally picking up the phone and calling Sasuke.

"Hey bastard."

"Apparently, Sakura thinks I should- aw!"

I smacked him on the head.

"Sakura!"

I pointed to the phone.

"Thank you!" Naruto spat out.

"Invite him to a thank you dinner."

"I can protect myself!" He shouted in the phone. Sasuke must have been teasing him.

"Buy him dinner!" I whispered again, but it came out too loud.

Naruto frowned but then gave in, "Since you did a nice thing- which you probably rarely do... Do you... Do you want to... I'll buy you dinner. Nothing too fancy!"

Naruto pursed his lips, and I knew Sasuke agreed. "I don't like that place."

"Why would I eat that?"

"No... No..."

"Well, because all you're suggestions are crap!"

"Yes, ramen is better! It's the food of the Gods!"

"My voice! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I understood that Sasuke made a comment about how loud Naruto was.

"I like to talk this waaaaaay!"

"I am more mature than you!"

"You know what, we're eating ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"French- wait. No! No! No, ramen, ramen."

"You tricked me."

"Damn you."

"Fine, tonight."

"Sasuke... Ramen, okay?"

"Okay, Italian?"

"Yeah, I think I am in the mood for meat balls and sausages. Some spaghetti too."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I hate you!" He hung up pouting. "He's a jerk."

"You're the one who said he's 'in the mood for meat balls and sausages'."

"I really am okay!"

"Sure you are."

"Sakura-chan," he said in a seesaw voice. "Pick out something for me to wear."

"Am I your stylist?"

"I'll pick something for you."

"One, no. Two, I am not going."

"Why? If you don't go then it's just me and the bastard."

"Then it's just you and him. I want to hear every minute of it once you get home tonight."

XXXXXXX

Now, you might think I was a crazy bitch. Warranted, but I just had to do it. I made sure I had a table just next to where they were going to sit. I wore a black wig, which I had for purposes that will to my grave with me. I also made sure to wear my biggest sunglasses, regardless of the fact that it was night and indoors. I was pretty sure I could fool Naruto. Sasuke was another deal however.

Anyway, I waited in my table for a few minutes before they arrived. Sasuke glanced at me but didn't say anything to Naruto, who had begun to eat the bread sticks even before sitting down.

"You'll fill yourself up before-"

"Naruto Uzumaki is like a gasping hole. I can never have too much sticks."

I was about to slam my head repeatedly against the table. That guy had no... I couldn't put words to it. He was a gasping hole? A gasping hole that can never have too much! Sticks! If I only knew that the worse was about to come.

Sasuke seemed to ignore the comment, "Are you still ordering meat balls, or do you want something pg 13?"

Naruto raised the menu up munching on a bread stick, "I think I will try some thing else. Chicken Parmigiana sounds nice."

"Drink?"

"Nah... Learned that lesson. What will you have? Something stuck up?"

"Hn. Is that your way of thanking me?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke, "Do you speak Italian?"

"No, why?"

"I thought you would. You speak something..."

"French?"

"That's not it."

"Japanese?"

"No..."

"English? Spanish?"

"No..." Naruto was teasing Sasuke; although I am not sure Sasuke got it.

"That's all the languages I know."

"Neji knows Italian."

Why would Naruto say that? I wondered. For a second there, I thought that Naruto might really like Sasuke, and was trying to provoke him into admitting that he liked him too. Still, being devious was out of character for the blond.

"Hn," Sasuke sipped the water. "Good for him."

"You didn't try the bread sticks?"

"Does he have a 4.0 gpa?" Sasuke asked a little bitter.

"I don't know."

"3.9"

"3.9?"

"Yes, his gpa is just 3.9."

"He must be super smart then," Naruto completely missed the point.

No. No. I was wrong thinking Naruto was being devious, because I could have sworn right then lava shot out of Sasuke's ears.

"But not 4.0 smart."

"Academics don't really matter though. I mean a guy with a 4.0 gpa probably has no social life."

Sasuke glared at Naruto as the waiter laid the dishes infront of them.

"You're pretty smart. What's your gpa?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke the sweetest look possible so he would let him taste his dish too. The raven give in, passing it his way.

"Apparently, nothing impressive."

"You want to taste mine?" Naruto waved his fork.

"Fine."

"Why are you pouting?" Naruto cut a piece for Sasuke, took Sasuke's fork, stabbed it into the chicken, and then waved it infront of Sasuke's lips. The raven blushed, eating it.

"I used your fork 'cause I thought you might be one of those squeamish bastards."

"Thank you," Sasuke took in a deep breath trying to be on his best manners.

For the next minutes Naruto and Sasuke ate in silence. Naruto looked up at Sasuke every once in a while, almost giggled, and then stared back at his dish.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. You're laughing like an idiot."

"Nothing..."

"Say it."

"Geez fine. I was just thinking about your eyes."

"My eyes?" Sasuke shifted in his seat. "What about my eyes?"

"You have no... What do you call the dot inside the iris? Well, you don't have it. It's like all black."

"Shut up and eat," Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. If looks could kill.

"They're really pretty though. I bet that's one reason girls like you."

Sasuke smiled but struggled to hide it. "I don't like them though."

"You don't like anyone," Naruto mumbled casually.

"I like some people, a lot."

"Who? Tell me the name of one person you like."

"..."

"See, you can't think of anyone."

"Hn."

"You should meditate."

"Like Neji?"

"Yea-"

"So you're together now?"

"What?"

"He's your boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't call him that-"

"Why? You spent the night with him, or do you just spend nights with strangers?" The Uchiha snapped.

"Hey, jerk, watch your words!" Naruto pushed his seat back, standing up.

"Watch your actions."

"You know what; I can fuck whoever you want. It's none of your business!"

"Shut up, it's family place."

"I'm leaving. You pay!" Naruto stormed out.

Sasuke got up, walked towards my table, and took a seat.

"He's an idiot."

I nodded, "You should be more direct-"

"More direct?" He spat out.

"Just a little," I gulped.

"Tell him good luck with Neji," He stormed out as well.

My mobile rang. I looked at the flickering screen, took a deep breath, and answered.

"Naruto, are you done already?"

"He insulted me!"

"What?"

"He accused me of sleeping around. Jerk."

"Maybe he was... jealous."

"No, he's just a bastard."

"What were you talking about?"

"Well, he was asking me if Neji is my boyfriend. I said I wouldn't call him that, and he just snapped!"

"Before that."

"I don't know..." He huffed. "I am coming to your place."

"I am out, but I will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Naruto, think about what happened calmly until I come. You might have missed something."

Strangely when I arrived to my dorm room, Naruto wasn't there. A few minutes later, I heard a pounding on the door. I raced to answer, and as soon as I opened the door, Naruto rushed in.

"He kissed me!"

**- To be continued- **

**Reviews make my fingers move! **


	5. Chapter 5, Enigma

Hello minna-san,

The new chapter is finally here. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Please review, and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 5, "Enigma"**

Strangely when I arrived to my dorm room, Naruto wasn't there. A few minutes later, I heard a pounding on the door. I raced to answer. As soon as I opened the door, Naruto rushed in.

"He kissed me!"

My jaw dropped, "He kissed you?"

"He k-kissed me," Naruto didn't seem to believe what had just happened.

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock, "How did it feel?"

He dropped onto the edge of my bed with his hand over his chest, "I don't know."

"You like him," I stated in what sounded like a sudden realization. I sat next to him, "Tell me everything."

"I was walking, so pissed at him. And then suddenly I heard my name being called, so I turned round, and he gripped me and pulled me closer." He bit his lips, "And then... he kissed me."

"How?" I edged closer to him.

Naruto licked his lips and then touched them with his fingers softly, "He... locked my bottom lip between his and pulled away. And then gave me a peck... He waited and I could feel his breath on my cheek. Then he whispered 'now you know', and just walked away." He touched his lips again.

"You still feel his lips, don't you?" I knew that feeling.

He nodded distracted with his thoughts.

"Did you like it more than Neji's?"

He looked at me in shock before messing his hair in frustration, "I don't know!"

"Think about. Which did you like better? Sasuke's, right?"

"I don't know."

"Okay..." I looked at my hands, thinking. "How did Neji's kiss make you feel?"

"Hmm..." He then made a weird sign with his arms; A flowing gesture.

"Soft?" I tried to interpret his motion.

"Yeah, but not quite."

"Flowing?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"And sweet?"

"Really sweet. It's hard to describe. But I was a little turned on."

"And Sasuke's?"

Naruto froze before pounding his heart, "As if... my heart was about to stop."

"Did it feel right?"

"Yeah... I guess. Maybe I was just shocked-"

"No. No. Its Sasuke's kiss, isn't it? You liked his kiss more."

"I was drunk when Neji kissed me."

"Were you out of breath after he kissed you? After you _made _out? Not like with Sasuke."

Why was I so desperate to prove he is in love with Sasuke even though I loved Sasuke myself, you would ask. I didn't think about it then. In fact, until this day, I'm not quite sure. Maybe I thought Naruto deserved him better.

Naruto shook his head, "Damn you Sasuke... You're messing with my head."

"Call him, and tell him you need to talk about it."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No Sakura, I am not ready."

"If you wait till tomorrow, you might not have the courage to do it."

"Then it isn't meant to be," he lowered his voice.

"Naruto don't wait for him to make another move. He'd already done his part."

" I don't know." He nodded, "I'll go shower. Do you mind?"

"Go head."

He got up and headed for my bathroom. I fell back onto the pillows, closing my eyes. When I opened it back again, I couldn't help but stare at Naruto's phone. He had left it on my nightstand so the water vapor wouldn't ruin it. I gulped; I couldn't be thinking doing _that _could actually solve anything. Sending Sasuke the message… Naruto would be upset, I figured.

As if on cue, it vibrated. I almost choked on my heart. Maybe, it was Sasuke. Automatically, I walked over. I held it in my hand, resisting the temptation of viewing the message. Right before knocking on the bathroom door, I flaked. Already feeling guilty, I opened the message. The number wasn't saved so I couldn't tell who it was. But it only said, 'You're meeting me tomorrow. I'll come at around 8.'

Obviously, the message had the tone of a control freak. The description fitted both Sasuke and Neji. In fact, it seemed like control freaks were bizarrely attracted to Naruto. Never mind that, I couldn't tell whom the sender was.

I knocked on the bathroom door, fishing for an excuse to have opened his private messages, "Naruto, can I use your phone?"

He mumbled.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, he opened the door, and jutted his dripping upper body out of the door. "Did I get a message? I heard the beep."

_Please don't get angry. _My lips flickered a few times. It was my nervous twitch. "Yeah. A minute ago."

"What did it say?" He walked back into the bathroom casually.

"Someone is 'ordering' you to meet him tomorrow."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to read you the number?"

"I never memorize numbers. I have better uses for my brain cells. Believe it."

"Maybe you need to memorize some to train your brain," I mocked.

"I don't get it."

"Just my point."

He peeked out again, "Are you insulting me?"

"Who is it?" I pursed my lips, ignoring his latest words.

"Does it matter? If he ordered me to do something, I'm not doing it. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't take orders," he walked out wearing his boxers, and drying his hair with my pink towel.

"Wear it. You'll get a cold," I tossed a blanket at him.

He obeyed easily. "I'm sleepy."

"Sleep here."

"Why can't I move in with you?" He crawled onto the bed next to me. "I sleep here most days anyway. We'll save a lot. You have a huge bed, and I don't even get my own bathroom in the dorms."

"I don't want to sleep next to you for the next two years. I need privacy."

"Ironic."

"Huh?"

"You read my message, and still believe in privacy."

So he noticed, I thought.

"Well, people have different personalities. You don't like secrets, I like them."

"If you're talking about the vibrator in your night stand, I already know about it."

I slapped his butt, before getting under the covers.

"Do you think I was mean to him?" He closed his eyes.

"I wasn't there to tell," I lied.

"Sakura, I am not that stupid. You might have fooled me in the restaurant, but you still have the wig on."

I yelped, sitting up again. "I'm such a klutz! How did I forget to take it off!"

"So? Was I mean? He seemed really upset." He said a little more thoughtful than usual.

"..."

"Be honest. Don't be nice just because we are friends-"

"You were horrible."

He froze, "Not _horrible."_

"Fine, disastrous! He has a 4.0 gpa by the way. So according to you, he has no life. Also, you sort of implied that all the languages he knows are useless compared to Neji's."

"When did I say that?"

"Trust me. You said it. I would have cried if I was him."

"I was _that_ bad..." He whined.

"But he powered through it, so I guess he really likes you."

"Why?"

"Because if he put so much effort into it, it means-"

"I mean; why does he like me?"

"..."

"You didn't like me."

"I like you," I replied feeling a little guilty

"Yeah, now that I'm a friend. You didn't like me when I chased after you. So as a boyfriend; What's special about me?"

I didn't know what to say. It was true, I could never bring myself to think of Naruto as a someone I would have a crush on. "Maybe I didn't like you back then 'cause in my subconscious always knew you were gay. But since Sasuke is a guy... Plus, what's with the low self-conscious? It's not like you." In retrospect, I should have talked about his strong points rather than try to explain myself.

"Maybe, He only likes me because he doesn't want Neji to like me. Or perhaps they have a bet on who is going to get me first, and they're not even gay."

"Well, betting on getting a guy sort of guarantees gayness. Plus, I don't know what makes your mind comes up with these ideas. They're not even close."

He pouted, so I lied back down, and caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. "Have some confidence."

We turned off the light and sunk deeper into bed. A few minutes later, I heard him moaning.

"You're not going to jerk off, are you?"

"What?" He squeaked.

"Just asking..."

"No."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

He got up and jolted towards the bathroom.

"Seriously! Naruto! In my bed!"

"Stomach ache, get your mind out of the gutter!" He shouted from the bathroom.

In the morning, I sat ogling at the ceiling with him next to me. I wanted to nudge him, but he was so peaceful. I closed my eyes and whispered, "We should really get going."

"I have to talk with them both, don't I?" He sighed.

"Probably."

"Do you want to get up?"

"No. You?"

"No."

We sat there, missing our morning lectures, until his mobile finally jingled. He reached for it, and then glanced at the screen silently.

"Who?"

"Neji."

"Are you going to answer?"

"I should."

"What will you say?"

"I don't know. I don't want to mislead anyone... but I am not sure. I shouldn't answer? Or will that count as misleading?"

I nodded.

He answered the call, "Hey."

"Oh, I was just too lazy to go to class," he continued. I figured Neji was asking him why he didn't go to class.

"I'm alright."

He chuckled, "I'm failing this class anyway. I don't really need to make up for-"

"Okay, Neji-sensei. I need to talk to you about something anyway." Apparently, Neji was bossy.

"Not bad, not good."

"What do you mean I sound gloomy? I, Naruto Uzumaki, am _on_ all the time."

"How did you know about that? You're stalking me or something?" Naruto chuckled again, however he was clearly nervous.

"No, he didn't upset me. Say, Neji... I'm sorry. I didn't think of it as a date at first, but then-"

"Hmm," he gulped.

"I'm not speechless. I just-"

"I know you're serious about me."

"Yeah, we should talk about it later."

"Around eight- Wait, did you send me a message last night?"

"Then can we make it tomorrow? I think I've something tonight."

"See ya."

He tossed the phone away. "It wasn't him who sent the message."

"I figured."

"Then Sasuke sent it?"

"Probably. Are you hiding another crush from me?"

"No..."

"You don't sound too honest."

"Privacy. Privacy," he chuckled.

You know the saying, "behind every 'I'm just kidding', there is a little truth." Well. I sort of had that feeling. I was sure he was hiding something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

XXXXX Later that day XXXXXX

As I wasn't allowed in the boy's dorms, I waited outside. Actually, I could have sneaked in, but the sight of dirty underwear all over the floor, never agreed with my stomach. Plus, I thought it would be odd if Naruto's date found out that I was waiting as well.

I hid between the bushes, wearing a knit hat instead of wig this time around; my pink hair was too noticeable without a cover.

My mind was working overtime, trying to figure out who the mystery date was. Something was telling me, Naruto knew something that he wasn't letting me on, but I wasn't used to Naruto laying so I shrugged the doubt off my mind.

Then I realized, no one had gone into the dorm for over an hour. The date was either too late, which I doubted, or someone who lived at the dorm. Shit, I thought, that would eliminate Sasuke and Neji since they both lived off campus.

I couldn't wait anymore. I tugged my hat down my head, and began sneaking in. A few minutes later, as I stood on the stairs leading to Naruto's room, I heard his voice. I glued myself to the wall like a lizard, trying to avoid being detected.

"Well, fuck you!" I heard the other's voice shout at Naruto.

I ran up the stairs to take a look, but all I saw was his back taking a turn to walk down the stairs at the other end of the corridor. I ran up towards Naruto, who stood there, pouting and gritting his teeth.

"What happened?"

I asked, but he didn't pay me much attention. He was busy glaring at the other's back.

"Naruto, what happened? Who was it?"

"No one," he whispered, entering his room, with me following.

"C'mon. It's me, Sakura. You can tell me."

"It's nothing. Really. Just forget about it."

"Who was he? I'm sure he was Sasuke or Neji."

"It's a guy I slept with. Fine!" He spoke heatedly.

"What? When?"

"The day I realized I was gay," he waved his hands in defense. "I was confused okay. I was really confused, and I make a stupid mistake. And now he think's he's my boyfriend or whatever."

I froze for a few seconds, thinking about how he was lying to me after all. "But it's not like you."

"Sakura," he whined. "Don't make me feel more mortified and naive than I already do."

I frowned, sitting on the floor. Naruto seemed very keen on love, how could he just waste his first time like that. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the whole damn thing.

"Did you date him afterwards?"

"Just two dates."

"So you do have a boyfriend!" I shouted at him, accusing him, and pointing my finger right on his face. "You went out with Sasuke and Neji. Are you just playing with everyone? And you lied to me about it all. I don't know you anymore."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's stalking me. He's insane!" Naruto stood up, and started to pace across the room. "I drank that night, and you know I never drink-"

"You? You always drink. You drink so fucking much Naruto! You blacked out at Neji's two days ago."

"This is why I didn't tell you…" Naruto whispered looking away.

"Naruto, you better tell me everything."

"If you stop judging me!"

"Naruto!"

Someone suddenly banged on the wall, and scream, "Just shut the fuck up! I have a fucking mid-term tomorrow, and I'm going to fucking flunk if you don't shut the hell up!"

We both stared at each other in silence, as if his over-use of curse words had woken us up. Then I spoke, "I'm your friend. I'd never judge you."

"Everyone looks at me like I'm a fuckup, and you did too. For the longest time, you did. You called me a loser-"

"I was an idiot back then. That's not how I am now."

"What if I had told you and you started seeing me a messed up loser again?"

My jaw dropped, shocked at how insecure and wounded he was because of me. "You're not a loser. Naruto, I love you no matter what. Just be honest with me."

"Words…"

I let my guard down, and took a seat on one of his chairs. I always hated his chair. Somehow I always thought of him masturbating in it. Bizarre. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"When I woke up in the morning I was so mortified." He looked at me. "He was sleeping half on top of me, so I couldn't even walk my walk of shame. I just sat there holding the urge to pee in, and waiting for him to stop drooling on me. The next day, I found him waiting infront of my class, so we went out. Then the next day as well. Anyway, Sasuke was teasing me as usual, and he came out of nowhere, and threatened to slice his face open."

"What?"

"Yeah, I swear. He said that, 'if I see you around my boy again, I'm fucking up your face.'"

"What did Sasuke do?"

"I told him to leave. When he didn't. I started walking, and dragged kyuubi away from Sasuke. I didn't want Sasuke to get hurt, when it's my problem. I even forgot my backpack."

"The one he returned when you were at the gym?" I nodded my head, things finally clicking.

"Yeah. Then I heard that someone saw him beat up Sai after he tried to talk to me. He's twisted, and I can't get him out of my life," Naruto gritted his teeth. "I want to be free of him."

**- To be continued- **

What do you think?


End file.
